Doctor Who: The 8th Series/Quantum Leak
Notice: This article is marked as incomplete. Quantum Leak 'is the first official episode of Doctor Who; The 8th Series, following the regeneration minisode The New Doctor. It features Peter Capaldi as the Twelfth Doctor, and Jenna Coleman as Clara Oswald. It is written by Steven Moffat and directed by Douglas Mackinnon. The plot centres on the new Doctor recovering from his regeneration, following a fall from a Manhattan rooftop, after fighting a mysterious man, and having to escape from mysterious beings that seem to come from the crashed TARDIS. Followed by Jurassic Ark. Synopsis After suffering a violent regeneration, the Doctor attempts to land outside Clara's house, but instead crashes into it. Injured and confused, the Time Lord has to convince Clara that he is who he says he is, and meanwhile stopping the lucid and potentially fatal visions that seem to be leaking from the crashed TARDIS. Plot Standing in the TARDIS, breathing heavily, the new Doctor was grinning madly. "Ah! We're crashing! I love it when that happens!" Running round the TARDIS console, he checked his reflection in a plaque, set into the frame of the control panel. "Oh, I'm grey. Oh, that is nice. And the eyebrows. Oh, the eyebrows. Then again, I guess any eyebrows would look good, I went a whole regeneration without them." He pulled a lever, and checked a readout on a screen. "That isn't good." he muttered. "Crashing... I hate it when that happens." He pulled another lever, and laughed loudly as, once again, the TARDIS crashed back down to Earth, carrying a new Doctor with it. "All I'm saying, Clara, is that you need to move on." said Clara's father, Paul. "I mean, men these days. There are lots of better blokes out there for you." "Thank you, dad." whispered Clara, who was trying not to cry. "He's probably gone back to Sweden." added Linda, Clara's stepmother, getting her an angry glare from her husband "Not helping, Linda." "Sorry." But Clara shook her head. "No, dad. She's right. I think he has gone....to Sweden." With that, Paul and Linda got up. "Well, I'll see you soon love. Call me if you need anything from the shops." "OK. Thanks dad." Clara replied, still not paying full attention to her surroundings. She waved her parents out, and as she fell back into her full trance mode, she started thinking about the times she'd had with the Doctor. That time they fought Ice Warriors on a submarine. Or the Cyberman legion on the outer space amusement park. And then, he'd just announced that he had to go to New York, and left her here. She tried to console herself, thinking that he'd probably just got the TARDIS times wrong. He went to New York for five minutes, and returned a week later. But it'd been two weeks, and for some reason, she felt like giving up. The way he spoke about New York, and Manhattan, Clara felt like he'd had bad experiences there before. With the Doctor, he'd probably had a bad experience everywhere on Earth a minimum of 27 times. But still. Whenever she asked why New York was so bad, especially for the Doctor, he just gave her a vacant stare, and changed the subject. "Please come back." she whispered, eyes closed. "Please." Still running around the TARDIS console like the maniac he is, the Doctor shouted loudly, as he attempted to land his time machine outside Clara's house. "I'm coming back!" Sitting on the sofa in her living room, Clara Oswald was also talking to herself. "You don't need to cry, Clara. You're a grown woman. If he doesn't come back, so what? Just get on with your life. You could ask out Danny in work. He seems nice." But she knew it was all lies. She needed the Doctor. She reassured herself that she was overreacting, but she couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. Suddenly, a massive crash came from the kitchen. Clara, her train of thought broken, ran out to the source of the sound. And there, in the middle of her kitchen, having completely demolished a large portion of the outside wall, was the TARDIS. "Doctor!" she shouted. The TARDIS doors opened, and out came a stranger, but wearing the Doctor's clothes. He was quite old, older than Dr. Babyface anyway, Clara thought to herself. He had a fierce look on his face, but he mainly looked confused. "Clara! How are you? Sorry about your kitchen." Sitting in the front room with the strange man, Clara had a lot of questions. "So, you're the Doctor?" was her main one. "You regenerated? What happened?" was another one. "Well, I was in New York because the TARDIS detected a dangerous signal, so I went to investigate, and I didn't want to get you involved, and I found this very rude man with a machine that cause general chaos, and we both fell from a very high roof. After regenerating, the TARDIS got very jumpy, so that's why I arrived a couple of weeks late and....slightly damaged your kitchen." he explained. "You smashed the wall down, but OK." replied Clara. The Doctor was looking at her, aware of the face that she was avoiding eye contact with him. "You're uncomfortable with this, I know. But it's just a part of Time Lord biology. There's nothing I can do about it." he said, in a caring and soft voice. "You don't have to travel with me any more if you don't want to." Now she turned to look at him: "I want to though. I want to travel in time and space. I want to fight Martians on a submarine, I want to defeat evil red worms in Yorkshire..." After some more discussion, Clara insisted she was fine, and wanted to carry on travelling with the Doctor. Standing in the doorway to the wrecked kitchen, the Doctor promised that he'd pay for the damage. "Does your local builder accept Venusian holo-bills?" Clara laughed, knowing that this strange, greying, Scottish man was still her Doctor. "Let me just materialize it the right way." he said, as he climbed into the horizontal time machine. The familiar groaning, wheezing sound, and the box disappeared. A couple of seconds later, and it appeared again, this time the right way up. Opening the door, the Doctor stepped aside, allowing Clara to enter. "After you, madam." he smiled. ''Yep, she thought. Definitely my Doctor. Suddenly, the doors swung shut, leaving the Doctor and Clara outside. Then, to their horror, it materialized away, without it's occupants. "No no no no no! Don't do that! Please!" shouted the Doctor, running out of the hole in the kitchen wall and into the garden, followed by Clara. "What happened?" she asked, seriously concerned, but secretly pleased that her life with the Doctor had gone back to normal - even if he had a different face. "Well, it wasn't use to me, and got a bit confused whilst in the Vortex, and damaged itself. Not helped by the fact that it smashed a hole in your house - sorry again, by the way - and...well, like I said. It's seriously damaged the engines, they're confused, and retreating to the Time Vortex to calm down. If I..." he held his sonic screwdriver in the air. "This sonic's quite new, same casing, different processor. It can't really connect to the TARDIS, but...If I..." sure enough, the TARDIS materialized, this time in the garden, in front of Clara and the Doctor. "Result!" shouted the Doctor, grinning madly at Clara. But there were bigger dangers to come. The doors seemed to have a mind of their own today. This time, they flew open independently. The glass of the time rotor was cracked, and some of the blue neon lighting tubes inside the rotor were off. Various metal poles that made up the handrails were disconnected, and smoke was pouring out of the main panels. Running inside, the Doctor checked the console, tapping on different buttons, and flicking switches, seemingly at random. "Oh. That's bad. That's very bad." the Doctor exclaimed. "What's gone wrong now?" Clara was still in the doorway. "The TARDIS' quantum databank is performing an erroneous warpfold generation map." "The what what is what?" Clara was understandably confused. "The TARDIS has a thing called a quantum databank. It used powerful energy to store records of things it's encountered. It can generate holograms of those things, and those holograms can, in certain cases, retain the basic personalities of those original specimens. I didn't order it to make these holograms, and it is doing so anyway. If it generates a holographic Dalek, then we're in trouble." "So, what do we do?" she asked. "Just wait. It'll skip through a couple random holograms, but no doubt my enemies will become solid and attack me. They always do. It makes the day interesting." As if on cue, a hologram formed in the main console room. It was a tall pretty woman, with long red hair, and even longer legs. "Who's that?" Clara asked. "Noone. I don't know." the Doctor looked sombre. Grabbing his sonic, the Doctor scanned the image. "Right, I've frozen the hologram, I can study it." Looking at the TARDIS screen - which was slightly cracked -, the Time Lord realised how to defeat them if the TARDIS does generate an evil one. Cast Peter Capaldi as the Twelfth Doctor Jenna Coleman as Clara Oswald Suranne Jones as Idris (vision) Karen Gillan as Amy Pond (vision) Barnaby Edwards as Daleks (visions) James Buller as Paul Oswald Elizabeth Rider as Linda Oswald-Parker Georgia Moffett as Jenny (vision) Paul Kasey as Cyber Controller (vision) Ruari Mears as Elder Ood (vision) Tom Baker as the Fourth Doctor (vision) Dan Starkey as Sontarans (vision) Trivia The cast list has been revealed for the episode, with many characters simply appearing as the visions that are caused by the TARDIS crashing. Most of these will be cameos, though it has been confirmed that the visions of the Dalek, the Cyber Controller and the Sontaran will play a larger role. Clara's father is finally named as Paul, and her stepmother Linda's full name is revealed as Linda Oswald-Parker. This episode had the working title '''Temporal Leak